


Hunger

by lilihierax (Cerberus_Brulee)



Series: The Leopard & The Lion [5]
Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, and stuff, body fluids, dorks can't be serious, some minor gross out factor, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Brulee/pseuds/lilihierax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo is practically pawing at Cass's body as though he'll find treasure if he digs hard enough, and he would tell you he can, and he will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

They arrived home a bit horny after a night out at the club. Rutting against each other separated by two layers of denim, the air between their lips humid and suffocating like a sauna, and they pant against each other. Enzo is practically pawing at Cass's body as though he'll find treasure if he digs hard enough, and he would tell you he can, and he will. Cass reciprocates by trying to catch the flailing wrists to slow him down, but Enzo just thrusts his hips down and presses them both back into the bed.

The gravelly voice purrs into Cass's ear, "I'm still hungry for somethin', babe."

Cass nips at a jawline, tongue coming out to trace one of the cat scratches Enzo shaved into the side of his beard, "Oh yeah? Why don'tcha tell me what exactly ya hungry for?" He feels the bed dip on one side as Enzo leans over to grab something off the side table, and digs a hand into the waistband of his boyfriend's skinny jeans.

Enzo leans back and hands him a glass jar, "Can I eat this offa ya?"

Cass is stunned into silence as he reads the label, he didn't think Enzo was being literal. What is this anyway, "Peanut butter?" his brows furrow as he gives it a thought, "It's gonna look like someone rubbed dog shit all ova' me."

Enzo snatches the jar out of his hands with a scandalized look, and his voice gets high and screechy, "Bro! I ask you for a favor, and you compare _peanut butter_ ," he yells, bouncing up and down in Cass's lap as he gesticulates with comical fury, "the finest cuisine--to dog shit. That's _sawft_ ," he finishes with a squeak and a hard poke into Cass's chest. 

Cass throws his arms up in the universal sign of surrender, "Look Zo, I'm jus' sayin' it like it is."

"Hey, I ain't the one that drinks a cold, slimey cuppa' jizz for breakfast, a'right?" Enzo counters defensively. They've been living together for three years, but Enzo never misses a chance to tease Cass about his tasteless breakfast choice of egg whites and milk straight from the fridge. _It's nutritious_ , is what Cass usually responds with.

Instead, Cass grins at Enzo deviously and says, "Naw, you prefer it hot, don'tcha?" and receives a half-assed chop to the chest, but Enzo starts laughing. Then Cass is laughing. And then they're both in fits, and the headboard rattles against the wall as their trivial argument devolves into an ineffective grappling competition deterred by the laughter that drains their strength. Somehow in this roughhousing, Cass ends up naked but for a sock and Enzo's pants are halfway down his thighs.

When Enzo finally catches his breath, he plants his palms against Cass's shoulders and shoves him firmly back into the pile of leopard-printed pillows. He gets himself back on track, clears his throat and states assertively, "Shut up," he picks up the jar of peanut butter that managed to survive their horsing around by hiding in a fold of the rumpled bed sheets, " _I'm_ gonna eat some peanut butter," he twists the lid off with a pop, "An' _you're._ Gettin'. A BLOWJOB!!" he yells the last two words, as if he's announcing this for a room full of fans, which would be ludicrous, "Capisce?"

"Capisce," Cass echoes with surrender, but then Enzo sticks a finger into the jar and scoops a lump of deliciousness out, and Cass's eyes are a caricature of horror, "Holy jeez, get a fuckin' spoon or _somethin'_?" He watches Enzo smear it on him and starts to complain, "That's still gro-ohhhsssssss," but loses his words when Enzo starts lapping at his cock.

"An' so worth it," Enzo finishes for him before getting back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaggh I'm sorry? For refusing to burden a beta with this awfulness. I'm not sure how it exceeded 300 words, but it did, and that's really unusual for me.


End file.
